RWBY: before they met
by mystic96
Summary: just my ideas how the characters became who they are now, I'm looking for ideas, this will include RWBY,JNPR and other characters probably. please take time to read it and let me know how it is. thank you
1. Ruby Rose pt 1

Hello people, i wont say much but this is basically my own version of the characters histories, it will include RWBY, AND JNPR, but I need and want ideas for points of their history, like how they obtained a habit or object, even how they chose their weapons. Please give me suggestions and I'll thank you so much, please read and enjoy

This is just part one of ruby's back story, the seconds coming real soon

**Attention**: do not own RWBY if I did I'd make the pairing real.

"She's beautiful"

"Yes, she is, what should we name her?"

"How about…Ruby"

"Ruby Rose, I love it"

During this gentle conversation a small bundle in her mothers arms moved and opened her eyes, just a squint but never the less two silver eyes shone forth. Content now the small girl rolled back up as a nurse inserted a small piece of paper in her crib name tag, Ruby Rose

Several months later, a shrill ringing filled the house, disturbing the rest of a young infant and her tired mother, two rings was all it took before the tired parent rose from the bed. Picking up the phone before the small child next door awoke, she answered politely, despite her deep want to murder the caller, her scowling stopped as a calm voice asked her if she was summer rose, replying that yes she was. As she wondered who it was, no less then three seconds later the phone crashed to the floor. A couple moments later she called her brother, Qrow, he agreed to watch ruby as she hurried to pack. She grabbed ruby's changing bag and some food for her, then picking up her daughter and putting the sleeping infant in her carrier she grabbed her keys and rushed to the door. 1: 23 dropped off ruby at Qrows; 1: 30 arrived at hospital, and 2:00 still in emergency room, 2:05 time of death.

Two weeks later, the funeral was held, the grave was small; it was all they could afford, as she walked forward with her young daughter in her arms, she cried quietly, the damp, cold November air penetrating her clothing. She dropped a bouquet of carnations, each color meaning a certain feeling, with the exemption of a few colors. A few hours later most of the guests left, Qrow was the last one, as he hugged his younger sister and kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead he said, "if you need any help, I'm always here", she nodded as he left. Staring at the freshly covered grave, she held her daughter up, tears still at the edge of her eyes. "Ruby, I promise, I'll raise you like he would of, I just hope you don't forget your father, he was a great man and died for a great cause. A young faunas was protected because of him, and even if no one else knows we'll know, and love him for it" looking up at her daughter she gave her mother a smile, almost as if the infant understood her every word. She hugged her daughter close before getting up "now, let's get you warm before you get sick" she said as she walked to the car, sparing one last look at the plain looking grave stone, she smiled and walked away. A breeze ran several leaves over the inscription in the stone "…rose, a great friend, father and husband" a leaf covering his first name. Below the words held a quote "fairy tails are more then true-not because they tell us dragons exist, but because they tell us dragons can be beaten"

Several years past, summer still lived with ruby, she couldn't go back to her real work, it was too dangerous at the moment, instead she got a simple job helping in a dust store, she left ruby with Qrow in the mornings while she worked. One day she was walking to Qrows with a bag of groceries, it was a cold winter's day and a new shipment of dust was late, causing her to work overtime to get it ready for the next day. She was so tired she didn't notice a man walking down the street right where she was, it was only when she bumped into the man when she looked up. She was on the ground as the man, stepped back "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going" he apologized and helped her stand up. As she did so he picked up her bag of groceries and held them for her "I'm sorry, can I help you to your car?" he asked. Summer shook her head, "no thank you, it's not far and I don't want to inconvenience you any more," she said taking the groceries and saying good bye. As she walked away she was blushing lightly, from what wasn't covered in winder clothing she could see his eyes held a purple color and sticking out from his hat was fine yellow hair, contrasting well against her dark hair and inherited silver eyes. Shaking off those thoughts she walked to the car and got in, driving to Qrows house took longer then she thought, finally she reached the house and unlocked the door, sighing in happiness at the warmth. As she put down the groceries she took off her coat as ruby came charging down the hall, she was still smaller then most other kids her age but made up for it in personality. She jumped up and hugged summer rose, proudly showing her a picture she drew of her and ruby, Qrow came next, he invited them to stay for dinner, an invitation she happily accepted. Once a warm dinner was over ruby was playing with her toys, intent on making her toy dragon fight the toy lion. Summer and Qrow sat at the kitchen table talking about the day, soon it was time for them to go, as summer put ruby to bed and laid in her own bed. Sleep refused to overcome her, she kept thinking about beside her, before the man she loved would occupy it, now it was cold and empty. Closing her eyes her usually dreams of them with her husband were not there, instead a blonde haired, purple-eyed man took up the space.

The next year was during spring, summer was off of work and in response took ruby to the park, watching as she ran and climbed with the over kids. A soothing yet stern voice reached her ears "now yang, I wont ask you again, please don't get in fights" turning she saw a blond haired man talking to a younger child. Probably a few years older then ruby, her long blonde hair stuck up in weird places and looked like she hated the pink sweatshirt she was wearing, but what struck her was their eyes, both had beautiful purple eyes, the child's being more lilac. As the girl ran off to play, the man turned his eyes to her and smiled, walking up he greeted her

"Good day, I'm sorry again for knocking into you in the winter"

"Oh, don't worry about it, was that your daughter?"

"Yeah, her names yang, I'm Tao Xiao Long, but please call me Tao"

"Nice to meet you Tao, my names summer rose, but you can call me summer"

"My pleasure, is that your daughter over there?" he asked pointing to ruby, her red sweatshirt hanging off her as the 6 year old climbed to he top of the climbing wall, proud to be the only one of the kids to do this.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your eyes, their not really all that common"

"Says the guy who has purple eyes, by the way, your daughter is beautiful, you and your wife must be happy" he said, eyes misting up slightly at the thought of her being alone, she suddenly turned to the man, who was looking down, like he was in pain

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Its okay, my wife died several yeas ago, from a house fire, yang was only 1"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"Its fine, how about you, your husband must be proud over ruby," he said watching as she ran around the playground

"He would be" she answered sadly, looking at ruby as she stopped to talk with several other kids

"I'm sorry, may I ask how he passed"

"He was shot, he was defending a young faunas, and as he was walking home and two men came out, they shot him once before leaving, they were caught though, ruby was only a couple months old"

"I'm sorry, hey, can we… Yang Xiao Long get off of him" Tao stood up quickly to address his daughter, who was on top of a boy and pulling at his hair, summer smiled lightly as yang put up a defense before being brought back to reality. Looking down she saw a sniffling ruby, picking her up, she told her all about how the boy was picking on her and how yang helped her. Summer nodded and took a pad of paper, quickly writing something she put it back on the bench and started walking back home to take care of ruby's skinned knees.

Tao looked back up at where he and summer were talking, seeing her not there and ruby gone, walking back to the bench he saw the note 'had to leave, ruby skinned her knees, I'll thank you properly at the coffee shop tomorrow, and bring yang, okay'. He smiled before taking his daughters hand, now for the no doubt angry parents who would assault him with accusations.

The next day Tao arrived at the shop with yang, looking around he saw summer sitting with ruby, waving he steered yang over, sitting down they exchanged greetings before they started ordering. Summer got a regular coffee with cream and sugar and ordered a glass of milk for ruby, Tao ordered a regular coffee as well, but with just milk and after a quick argument got a glass of milk for yang as well. As they talked yang was looking at ruby who avoided looking at her, getting frustrated she flicked milk at ruby, who whimpered and wiped off the milk, seeing yang looking bored he allowed her to walk around the shop, but not bother any other customers. Summer also gave ruby permission but the young girl stayed tight to summer. After a near half hour of talking they started to leave, yang looked at ruby as she was forced to stand in front of yang "now, thank her properly" looking for any way out she finally submitted letting out a soft thank you. Yang grinned, and waved it off, finally before parting ways they traded their phone numbers.

The next few months proved different, any chance they could summer and Tao met each other and when possible brought yang and ruby together, sooner or later ruby warmed up some to yang, but still kept a distance. Then before they knew it summer and Tao told them they were getting married and that the girls would soon be sisters, both of them took it…differently, while ruby was petrified of living with yang, yang was delighted that ruby would be her younger sister. Several months of planning and two more for preparation the wedding went off with out a hitch, well almost, yang had the great idea of hiding the rings she was supposed to be carrying, while ruby walked awkwardly down the hall, not liking the attention placed on her. After the wedding the reception was lots of fun, from safe kids games in one area of the room, the adults enjoyed alcohol and adult talk. For their honeymoon, they went on a cruise and left ruby and yang in uncle Qrows care.

It was only a couple days since their parents went on their honey moon and already yang was bored, she was laying on her bed, one of two placed in that room for her and ruby to sleep in, speaking of ruby, where was she? She had kept to herself during this time, was she upset that I was her sister now? Does she not like my temper? Her temper and habit of fighting had made her separated from most other kids, it was made even more so after her mother passed, now people almost never went up to her, was this what ruby was feeling? Sighing she curled up and started playing a game on uncle Qrows scroll, after dinner, ruby and yang got ready for bed, laying down, yang faced ruby before falling sleep. Being a very sound sleeper most noises didn't bother her, which included the heavy battering of rain on the windows and the thunder and lightning. What did bother her were small sniffles coming from ruby's bed, after listening for a while she got up and looked at ruby, the girl was curled up under the covers. "Hey, ruby what's wrong" ruby just shook her head, looking around she noticed the rain "are you scared of the rain?" she asked, ruby shook her head again "n…no its just…I don't like thunder or lightning" she whimpered out. Yang thought for a moment then she got up, peeked out the closed door and came back "I'm turning on the light" she warned. Immediately a bright light flooded the room, shaking her head she pulled at ruby's covers "come on out, you told me you liked fairy-tales right, then lets read some" she said, pulling a large book from the bookshelf. Pulling the book in front of them on ruby's bed, she pulled and tugged until ruby was leaning on yang's shoulder "what story do you want?" ruby looked embarrassed "red riding hood", yang just grinned and turned to the page. They finished several stories before yang noticed that ruby had fallen asleep on her shoulder, smiling yang closed the book, turned off the light and snuggled down with ruby, before falling asleep she heard ruby whisper out" yang…can you read to me again" yang nodded "of course ruby". That's how their uncle Qrow found them in the morning, interlocked in only the way sisters could be.

Two years later, things have settled down, summer took up her hunting job again as Tao stayed home with the kids, yang and ruby were now very close, every time ruby got scared yang would comfort her, and when yang got too angry ruby could calm her down. It was a cold winter day when Tao took the kids out to shop for Christmas presents, after warning both of them, he let them walk around, but always in his sights. Ruby was caught looking at a red cloak, it would be big on her now, but maybe later… she looked away as Tao started calling her. Yang took notice of ruby's look at the article of clothing, just as ruby saw her eying an orange infinity scarf, they both decided to buy that item of clothing, using Tao's money of course, as such they walked out, each holding their own secret bag. A week later saw them jumping up and down on their parent's beds as they rushed down stairs after they were given permission to open their presents, ruby got a new fairytale book, cookies and candy. Yang got new yellow sunglasses (her aviators) a toy motor cycle and candy as well. Finally they both showed each other their presents, and they gave each other hugs as they opened up the cloak and scarf. Both of them almost never removing their new presents from around their necks, even if ruby kept tripping over her long cape and yang's scarf never matched her clothing.

Thank you for reading, please review and give me suggestions, my own imagination is limited so i need your help


	2. Ruby Rose pt 2

hey everyone, this is the second part of ruby rose, please let me know if you like it or hate, and I'm always open to suggestions

i decided to upload it because it was done, and I'm part way done Weiss's chapter, yay for progress

reminder: i do not own RWBY, if i did i would die from happiness

Ruby Rose

Today was the worst day of ruby's life, yang was going to school, this was the first year they weren't in the same school yang was going to, and it terrified her, yang was her only friend. Other then her all ruby had was uncle Qrow and his weapon shop, which she spend more time in then her own house. On the plus side, while exploring their uncle basement they discovered a cool new toy, a black and Grey scythe, upon trying to hold it their uncle found out, now he was out, doing what ever he did, yang was gone but, she could still have fun. Running down the stone stairs under Qrows shop she squeezed through boxes until she saw it, it was beautiful, the scythe stood about twice her height and the Grey curved blade shone in the dull light. Taking a piece of cloth she bunched it up and gently ran it over the blade, almost immediately the cloth severed in two. Startled she steeled herself and touched the worn handle, lifting it, she found it surprisingly light, holding it in her arms brought a surge of feeling, it was scary but wonderful at the same time.

Resting it on her shoulder she looked around, seeing a stack of boxes she held the blade over her shoulder and aimed, a poorly executed swing brought the scythe crashing into the stack, one of the boxes shattered. She stared at it amazed before a crash and a voice came from up top "ruby? Are you okay?" ruby panicked she couldn't let her uncle know, gulping she answered him "y… yes uncle, I'm fine I just bumped into something" she said as she quickly replaced the scythe and ran up the stairs. Meeting her uncle there, who looked at her quizzically, ruby just smiled and bolted saying her mother needed her.

Qrow scoffed and went down the stairs, after looking around he saw bits of wood on the floor, following them he came to the scythe, looking it up and down, he felt it and picked up a couple pieces of wood. 'So ruby found it again, Corvus, his pride and joy, and it seemed like she liked it, running his hands over his face he made a mental note to ask summer later.

Ruby took back what she said before, this was the worst day ever, her mother summer rose, had died. As she stood next to her mother's casket she remembered the day she found out and the months before it. Ruby sat on the porch, listening as summer told Tao about her newest mission, she was going to the mountains after they got reports of a large amount of grimms in the area and a nearby village was being threatened. Finishing her packing summer kissed Tao goodbye and hugged ruby; yang was still at school. She was gone the whole winter, with only the occasional message to update them, it wasn't the first time summer was gone for holidays, ruby knew she had a job to do, one that she hoped she could have later.

Yang came home for Christmas, slightly dismayed at summer's absence but brightened up when she was given an orange-yellow sports bike, having just earned her license. It was after yang went back to school and things had settled down that they came to the door. It was early spring, when things were just starting to melt, ruby was siting on the couch reading while Tao was in the kitchen, when a knock on the door attracted her attention she went to open the door, knowing her father was busy. Opening the door revealed two people, noticing their weapons and somber looks she called Tao. After shooing away ruby Tao invited the hunters into the living room, they sat across one another while ruby hid behind a corner, her book still in her hands.

When the two hunters told Tao the news about summer's death, he broke down crying, ruby also felt her eyes well up, clinging to her book tightly she cried silently. After they left was when Tao found ruby, curled against the wall, Tao kneeled down and hugged ruby tightly, after what seemed like hours they broke apart, ruby shuffling to her room while Tao called first Qrow, then yang, telling her they needed to talk. For the next few hours ruby curled on the bed and cried, not noticing when a taller yellow haired person crawled into bed with her, hugging her in a bone crushing grip, ruby just cried, yang cried too, both sisters releasing their grief.

This was what brought them to the present moment, the funeral was over, and all the guests left, their uncle Qrow hugged them before leaving as well. Yang told their father to go home, she would take ruby back on her bike, Tao agreed, knowing ruby needed time to grieve before coming home, he trusted yang to never hurt her sister. It was cold and damp, just like that day all those years ago when summer stood at her husband's grave. The difference was that instead of a graveyard, they stood at a cliff, her altar standing white against the dark grass. Yang gave her sister room as ruby kneeled at her altar, simple yet elegant, just like summer was, on the grave itself was a rose, and below it held a quote "summer rose, thus kindly I scatter". Ruby put her hand on the stone, promising to take up what her mother left, she would become a huntress and make things better, no matter what. Sighing she walked over to yang who hugged her and gave her a helmet, before driving slowly away from the cliff.

A few months after summer's death, ruby approached her uncle; yang had go back to school after staying with them for a few months. Now ruby was determined, facing her questioning uncle she requested to learn how to use a scythe, at first Qrow was hesitant but remembered when she tried before, shattering the boxes without help, he sighed and agreed. Now her days were filled with practicing, first with a wooden scythe, then her uncle's scythe, learning about it's hidden gun feature. After a year of training ruby got into signal academy, in her first year she spent almost all of her free time designing her own scythe, even late at night she sat on her bed, measure, drawing, and comparing notes. Today the day she had to create it, she received help from her uncle, now a teacher there, she forged the metal, using a light, yet tough metal for the frame, working and reworking the design.

Finally she was done, it was heavily based off of her uncle's scythe, standing at twice her height, a red and black color scheme, and a new name, crescent rose. Feeling proud even the other teachers and students were surprised, it was very advanced, it's most prized ability being its converting frame, transforming from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. Learning to fight was a whole different thing, she spent hours training, learning how to use it to it's full ability, this was how two years were passed, training and talking to yang.

She worked hard to master it, every cut from the blade, scrapes from flying back, and a couple fingers caught on the gears, every injury made her work harder and harder, working up the strength to swing it, using the recoil. Her newly discovered semblance helped a lot, at first when she attempted to use it, she would fly before crashing hard, but she kept working, running every chance she got. Finally by the end of the two years she was powerful, being able to sweep her opponents in a matter of moments, however in becoming so powerful, she had little time for making friends, only a few stayed with the self proclaimed dork.

It was winter, a thick layer of snow covered the ground, mixed into the swirling snow were red petals, a figure stood in front of an alter, reading the inscription "summer rose, thus kindly I scatter". Rose petals came from the persons long red coat, turning she walked off, walking under the leafless trees, dark shadows flitted over head.

She stopped at the edge of a clearing, watching as dark shapes filled out in front of her, beowolves, they growled before several rushed forward, but the cloaked figure disappeared, looking up the cloaks hood came off, revealing a pale face with two bright silver eyes shining out. Taking out her hidden red weapon, it shot, hitting a beowolf in the head, landing she used her gun several more times on nearby wolves, landing and rolling away she revealed her weapons true form, a huge red scythe. Twisting it around she landed it on the shoulders of one beowolf as it growled at her, smiling she pulled the trigger, the beowolf splitting into as if made of water. Seeing this the rest charged forwards, the figure reloaded her scythe and planted the tip in the ground, she immediately started shooting oncoming wolves. When one got two close she jumped and shot it, landing squarely on the handle she observed more coming from the woods, dodging one she laid down flat on the handle, using the recoil to fly backwards and hit a wolf as the one in front got shot.

Twisting her scythe easily she cut off several of their limbs and used the recoil to cut off the head of another. Placing the scythe's blade around the wolf's midsection she shot, using the recoil again to run it in half, and shooting the one behind it. Dodging two she cut into one and swung onto the other, standing on its shoulders she shot, using recoil to cut off the wolves head and flying into the air, she needed to see the field. Several wolves jumped for her, using the recoil to stay in the air she used their bodies as stepping stones, approaching the ground she used her scythes handle to defend against an attack, the force sending her back a couple feet. Realizing she was out of bullets and wanting to finish this quickly she released the clip, and attached a different one, one that had a black cross on it. Loading the scythe she shot, propelled forward even faster, easily slicing apart several wolves. Getting her feet some she twisted the scythe it's blade contracted to a less pronounced curve, she was a whirlwind, she sliced up the wolves too fast for normal eyes, finally stopping she held her scythe over her back, watching as shells rained from the sky. Ruby rose smiled, as she retracted her beloved scythe back to travel size, she walked away, leaving a flying trail of rose petals in the snowy air.


	3. Wiess Schnee

Hello again, I'm please people like my first two parts, this is the third chapter: Weiss's story, again I'm still looking for ideas, I have nothing planned for JNPR. I need help if I'm going to write about them, I'll write about other characters if I get information about them. Thank you.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think

Reminder: I don't own RWBY even though I desperately want to.

Weiss Schnee

It was cold, the wind whistled outside, warning any and all passersby's about the fierce cold, but inside the hospital it was nicely warm, in a large hospital room a man and a young child looked at a woman. Her face held signs of exhaustion, but never the less her nearly pure white hair was neatly pushed behind her back, the child, only two years old the girl peered over at the bundle, "what that?" she asked trying to look at the bundle. Her mother smiled "Winter, this is your new baby sister, Weiss" she said showing the small baby to the toddler, her father whispered in her ear "it's, what's that, not what that" he corrected her, his wife frowned at him, he just always had to correct her speech.

The infant in the blanket was not concerned with the glare her mother gave her father; instead she focused her ice blue eyes in her sisters, their eyes and hair match almost completely. As she Yawned the infant curled up against her mother, falling back asleep, never knowing the hard childhood she was going to go through.

At two years old Weiss sat watching her father, as she saw the papers he was working on he was talking, sawing that the white fang they dangerous and to tell him about them, if she saw them. While the young child had little clue as to what that meant she promised him, behaving just like a little heiress was supposed to.

Weiss stood in front of a much older man, she was covered in the weird body suit and was wearing a bulky helmet, as she held the thin sword in front of her, the instructor called out directions, jab, parry, dodge, parry, jab. Over and over, slowly she got better, once that was fixated they worked on teaching her the most graceful ways to attack and protect herself. By the end of each session Weiss was exhausted and thirsty, luckily her sister came around every time to give her a cool bottle of water and talk about fencing.

Soon she stopped going against the instructor, instead she fought her sister, over and over they went against each other, but no matter what Winter was always just a little better then her. Each time they went up against each other, winter won, and Weiss would be criticized on what she did wrong, Weiss swore be become better then her sister at everything.

It was another winter, their father was busy and they didn't have lessons today, Weiss was happy to just rest but when her sister came up with the idea to teach her to ice skate, she couldn't refuse. After telling their mother and receiving a stern warning for thin ice, they grabbed their skates and put on their winter clothes, Weiss's being the first pair she got for Christmas, and went out to the lake. They had their Gardner check the thickness of the ice as they put on their skates; Weiss kept falling down, not getting the hang of standing up yet. As winter slid gracefully on the ice, Weiss came a little slower, trying to find and purchase on the ice, winter gently took her hand and pulled Weiss along, instructing her to push, finally after a few turns, Weiss seemed to get it.

Smiling winter let go of her arm; Weiss was too concentrated to realize this. Weiss was about 10 feet away from winter when she noticed she was alone; she panicked and slipped up, landing on her butt. She glared as winter came up "you did that on purpose" winter just laughed "no, you did that to yourself, you were skating" she said as she helped Weiss up. The rest off the evening was spent well as Weiss finally started skating without help, and she enjoyed it very much, they finally came in when the sun was setting, putting a blue spin of the white snow covered land. The sisters walked back to the house, laughing all the way.

Things were going downhill, the white fang were making more and more attacks on the company, her father was growing more stressed as damages were piling up, it was around then when Weiss started noticing less people in her fathers building. When she asked her father just tightened his jaw, shutting out all questions, but soon she knew, she heard from several employees, they complained about the attacks and how high-ranking officials went missing or died. Horrified she talked with her sister about them, she already knew; she was going to take their father's place in the company when he retired.

It was a chilly wet September day when the worst happened, they were attacked in their own home, it was late, Weiss couldn't remember the time, she got up to get a glass of water when she looked outside the large windows, in the darkness she saw nothing. Continuing she made her way to the bathroom, as she was filling up a cup of water she heard a scream. Recognizing it as her mothers she ran towards her mother's room, the sight that met her young eyes was unmatched, her mother was held in the arms of an older faunas. It had two large pointed ears, but what she really saw was his back, and the image of the red growling wolf with claw marks behind it, the white fang symbol.

She screamed as he mother willed her to run, and run she did, running down the hall she came to her sister's room, she was already up and planing on going out, but stopped as Weiss cried and told her what was happening. Realizing the danger she grabbed her scroll, Weiss, and hid in the connected bathroom, huddling down she hurriedly called her father. Weiss became aware of a figure stepping into the room she stopped breathing as the figure approached the locked door and tried it, clearly being able to smell them.

He kicked the door once and Weiss was about to cry but a yell stopped everything "hey, get away from the door" it was their old security officer, they heard several shots going off and struggling, they tried to not listen as they hid in the corner. It seemed like hours before their father opened the bathroom door, and grabbed his daughters. Being taken to the ambulance Weiss saw the white fang member dead on the ground, the guard next to him, looking again she saw a bit of white hair coming from a covered form.

A few weeks saw the remaining Schnee family and friend standing over a grave, the casket was made of the palest wood available and white roses were dropped in. When the grave was filled Weiss still stood there, staring at the ordinate white head stone, the family crest carved on the top. Silently Weiss cursed her own inability to protect her mother, and she swore to become stronger. Turning away she approached her father and asked to learn how to use a weapon, he agreed and on the way back Weiss cast one last look at her mother's grave.

A year later saw Weiss practicing with her new weapon, Myrtenaster, every day she utilized her fencing and ice-skating skills to fight better and better, she used the special dust containers in the hilt to enhance her attacks. As time wore on she got more and more cold, more reserved against everyone, even her sister. She learned how to create glyphs and to infuse her own semblance into them as well as the dust, she learned how to create glyphs that she could step on, and after a year she was beating opponents with little trouble, all while keeping a perfect, graceful style.

It was September again, two years had passed since that fateful day, two years for her to practice, two years to think about what happened that day, now she couldn't sleep, getting up she exited her room, Myrtenaster at her side. Walking down the hall she saw her mother's room, ever since that day the door had been locked, no one could even look at it without misting up. Standing at the window, the same one she looked out two years before, she noticed shapes moving outside, looking closer she noticed ears, realizing what was going on she ran back to her room and got on her clothes, she was going to handle this herself.

Standing at ready in the hall, hidden in the shadows, she prepared herself activating the red canister on her hilt, two figures dashed into the hall, before pausing, Weiss had sprayed multiple scents before hand to give her an upper hand. Preparing herself she coached in her head 'bend knees, hold Myrtenaster strait' before charging out, surprising the two faunas, jabbing with Myrtenaster she caught one in the chest with a glyph, sending it flying backwards.

She blocked another hit from the second one and slashed at it, not deterred it attacked again. Quickly their mismatched levels of experience shone through, the faunas being much more used to real combat then Weiss, but she still hung on, after several blocks and an occasional jab Weiss forgot about the second faunas. Now recovered from the surprise attack, growling it launched itself at Weiss, who just managed to jump away. Still in the dark the three figures stood apart from one another, as the lights came on it revealed a bloody scene, the two faunas were nursing their wounds, caught several times while Weiss stayed on her knees.

Looking closer one could see a small puddle of blood under her head, after a moment Weiss stood back up, stumbling a little she placed Myrtenaster in front of her. Her left eye was closed, blocking a flow of blood from a crooked cut over her eye. They were about to attack again when a shot ripped into them, startled Weiss looked at the door, her father stood their looking angry, stepping back the remaining faunas snarled and jumped out the window, running off into the night.

Weiss looked at her father happily, before noticing his angry look, stepping forward her father said in a low voice "while I thank you for defending us, **why didn't you call the police**" he yelled, Weiss stepped back "their wasn't enough time and…" she trailed off. Running his hand over his face he called to winter, now looking from the corner "winter, please take care of your sister, I have work to do" he said turning and walking into his office. They stayed there for a minute before winter grabbed her sister "don't ever do that again, you hear me" she said, fear in her voice as she lead her sister to the couch, getting the first aid kit she started cleaning up her face. It was silent as winter put a pad over her eye "it'll heal but you will have a scar" she said squeezing her hand, Weiss just stood up 'I'm going to bed" she said and left. Feeling conflicted she collapsed onto her bed, still fully clothed, sighing she shut her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

A few weeks after the attack Weiss's eye was fine but a crooked scar adorned her face. She decided to keep it as a sign, a sign that she wasn't perfect, that she would always get better, and to never make that mistake again, and with that, the ice queen cemented her reputation. Her father had been on a short fuse for weeks; the attacks were getting more often, but no matter how much Weiss begged him to let her fight, he refused. Weiss grew more and more distant with her family; she was still friendly but lacked the comfortable atmosphere she had with her sister in the past.

The light shone down as a young girl stepped forward, she was dressed in a nice dress, as the announcer introduced her, she looked at the crowd, and sang along with the piano, she knew this song, she'd sung it a million times; sometimes for practice, sometimes for pleasure. Either way she let her mind drift back a month or so.

She was standing in a dark, broken castle, looking around she saw a large suit of armor in front of her. As it stood up and retrieved its sword she dodged a swing from it, twirling away she retrieved a rapier from her belt, lunging forward she slashed at the armor. Flying behind it she dodged another swing and retaliated with a furry of swings on its side, to no effect.

She blocked a swing from its cleaver and the force slid her back a couple feet, she dodged a few more hits before blocking another. Rolling to her feet she used dust to make a glyph, she shot forward as if on ice skates, dodging another attack as she used glyphs in the air to maneuver around, slicing all the time. Using a glyph she shot up and used yet another to lunge at the armor.

Using a glyph to dodge the swing of its sword she failed to notice it's fist, the resulting lump of iron punched her, sending her rolling several feet back. As she tried to get up, she was hit with a sudden feeling; it was just like all those years ago, she couldn't do anything. Then suddenly another feeling filled her, she could do this, she'd done it before, a million times with multiple opponents, standing up she pointer her rapier in front of her, glaring out determined from a stream of blood from her head.

Switching the dust canisters in her weapon, a red glow covered the blade of the weapon, it was when the armor charged forwards that she placed her charged weapon up, completely canceling the armors attack. Twisting around she slammed the tip of a rapier in the ground as a trail of sharp ice trapped the armor's feet. Charging forward she jumped and landed on the armor's blade, securing her footing she charged again, this time knocking the armors sword away. Preparing again she dodged and created a glyph under the armor, throwing the hunk of metal in the air, twirling around again she created 6 smaller glyphs and used them to secure the armor as she jumped up. Using the white setting on her rapier, time seemed to move in slow motion, flying down she slashed though the armor; it shattered as it hit the ground.

Hearing clapping and whistling she opened her eyes and looked around before remembering where she was, bowing her head and curtsying she left the stage, as she did so she trailed a finger down her scar, her reminder that she was imperfect, but still leagues better then other people.


	4. Blake Belladonna

hello people, i've decided that after i post yang's history I'm going to take a break from this story because i have little to nothing for the others, and yang's is taking longer then the others, so here's Blake's history as apology

**attention:** i do not own RWBY

Blake Belladonna

The wind was always blowing into their house, they never did have the money to fix it, but that didn't bother the two faunas in the house, both were looking down at a young baby, just recently born, the young cat faunas still needed to be named

"What about Melanie?"

"No, it's too…rich for her"

"Then…Mindy!"

"No, honey, that's just silly, we'll name her Blake, ok?"

"Alright, but I still like Melanie" the male cat faunas laughed, kissing his wife between her black cat ears. "Blake Belladonna, huh? Well then, welcome to the world BB" he laughed.

The young faunas blinked up at her parents, a yawn showing her sharp cat teeth, the young child closed her eyes and fell asleep, the smallest of tremors came from her slightly cold body.

Ever since Blake could walk she was definitely mellow; she would play with her father but preferred to read whatever books they could get, instead of fighting with the other faunas children. She was even quiet when she and the other faunas children learned about the white fang and what they did. When she went to their protests was the only time she raised her voice and held up her sign, but never completely understood the meaning until she met several older human children.

She was just walking past to go home when she was shoved roughly from behind. Landing on her hands she looked back, the three boys were sneering down at her

"What are you doing here, faunas?"

"I'm just walking by"

"Not any more" he said as all three started beating up on her, she curled up, trying to protect herself from their furry of punches and kicks, she was crying, hoping they would either stop or someone would save her. Just that moment she head a yell from one of the boys, and they all stopped, looking up she saw a faunas boy punching one of the bullies, at this they all attacked him. The boy was dressed in rags, just like her but had two nubs on his head, hidden in a mop of black-reddish hair.

He was a good fighter but even so he was against three other boys, thinking quick she picked up a rock and threw it, it hit one of the boys heads, causing him to lose focus enough to allow the faunas boy to flip him over. Breaking from the scuffle he jumped back, next to Blake, he prepared himself to fight again, standing there Blake also put up her arms to fight, when a screech broke their concentration, a woman was running towards them, yelling about scoundrels. The faunas boy quickly fled, forgetting about Blake for the moment, confused she shied away as the woman hugged one of the boys "Johnny, oh Johnny, what happened" she asked, looking him over. The boy quickly put up a crying front "s…she h…hurt me" he cried, pointing towards Blake "she, th…threw a rock at me" he said burying his face in her shoulder.

The woman glared at Blake "dirty animals, attacking my sweet, sweet boy, this is why you belong in the menagerie" she hissed. Blake realized that a group had formed around her, muttering about faunas violence. She dropped her ears in fright and looked for a way out, backing up she hit the legs of a man, looking up scared she was startled, his eyes were warm and brown, holding none of the usually hate.

As the voices grew louder in their disdain the man spoke up "listen to your selves, you talk about this girl as if she was a heartless monster. Look, she bleeds and cries just like us, maybe she attacked him or she was defending her self, but that doesn't mean you can treat her like she meant for this to happen" he said, placing a warm hand on her head.

"Can it rose"

"Yeah, we can believe what ever we like" the man, which she supposed had the last name rose, glared at the crowd "what you believe is your business, but this is a child, think about it. If your child was called an animal and a monster, what would you do, what would you feel like" Blake could hardly believe it, this man was protecting her? Unconsciously she grabbed his pants leg as he put his hand behind her head, steering her though the crowd, upon reaching an ally way he let go of Blake "there, now, please go home, they'll be back" he warned getting up. Blake grabbed his hand, as he turned around she was trembling "thank you, for helping me" he smiled and patted her on the head "I have a daughter, not much younger then you, I would do this no matter who it was".

That was the last time she ever saw or talked to the man, walking around the next day, see discovered the boy's fathers had shot the man last night, she sneaked into the funeral. Hidden in the near by tree she saw the woman with a child, 'that must be his daughter' her heart sank. If she hadn't needed help, he wouldn't have been shot, and that girl would still have a father.

A year past since then, she went to a white fang training camp, were she was taught to use her faunas traits to hide, attack and avoid others, for 5 years she stayed in the camp. She even gained her first real weapon, a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe", she had little idea what they meant but never the less she loved the transforming weapon, she named it Gambol Shroud and kept it with her all the time.

Blake was still reserved but was still open to her fellow trainees, even if she was classed above them due to her gifted semblance; able to be nearly undetectable when she wanted to be. At one point during the camp she tied a black ribbon to the handle and transformed it into a ranged bladed weapon. Finally she graduated from the camp; she had been transformed from a meek, little girl, into a deadly, skilled teen. It was when she returned to her home that she discovered that her parents had died due to an illness during the winter, heart broken she walked through the town she used to live in.

Turning the corner she noticed three human boys, a second look and sniff through her sensitive nose proved that they were the same boys who bullied her years before, they certainly grew, both body wise and viciousness, sighing she walked past, wondering if she was going to get them back. At once one of the boys alerted his friends. They ran up and tried to push her, but she turned around, folding her arms "don't you even try it" the boys stopped and looked at each other.

Then without warning they all ran forward, each attempting to run into her, only to discover that she wasn't there, looking around a little they saw her behind them, she still had her hands folded and smirked. They snarled and charged forward again, this time one stopped and turned around, expecting her to be behind them, she wasn't. He was confused for a second before a kick to his back brought him down, the other two looked at her, scared now, she moved in a split second, a palm thrust to each of their foreheads pushed them backwards. Hearing an outraged yell, she looked over, the same woman as years before was rushing down the street, smiling she launched herself up to the roofs and run along them, disappearing from view.

This was Blake's first mission as a full member of the white fang; they were under new leadership, this time they took more forward actions, no more protests, now instead of signs they carried weapons. Blake tightened her grip on gambol shroud, making sure it wouldn't jam during the mission. In truth the mission wasn't very hard, they were going to meet another group to take something off their hands. Now they were running over the rooftops, their Grimm masks obscuring their identities, reaching the meeting place they instructed Blake to hide on the shadows and to attack if things went south, and to watch for intruders.

She stood hidden in the shadows as the two groups talked, until a black bag was handed to them, she couldn't see what was in it but she could smell, she smelled the heavy metal small of blood, slinking back farther. The groups left, she jumped down to walk with them, and kept glancing at the bag, until they told her and another new recruit to leave, they would handle the rest.

Blake went on many other missions, from simple escort missions to full blown attacks on shops, soon she met Adam. Who then turned out to be the boy who protected her when she was younger, but she was still angry he left her, back then, so when they were partnered she was less then giddy. But never the less, they worked well and enjoyed each others company, soon they were the best partnership in vale.

The forever red leave were falling as a black haired girl sat on a rock waiting, while waiting she was thinking about her biggest decision in her life, her musings were disrupted however by a man with bright red-black hair

"Blake, its time"

"Okay"

That was the only confirmation they needed as they ran quickly to the edge of a cliff, watching as a long train rolled on through. Jumping and sliding down the slope, they jumped and landed on the train, the man first then Blake. As they landed the man slammed his blade into the top, securing his hold, Blake doing the same with her katana, looking up they ran over a car until they came to a hatch, using his sword the man opened the hatch and jumped down, Blake following.

Landing inside the train the man spoke

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way"

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake said with a small smile when a group of android guards surrounded them, that they prepared for battle. One of the androids transformed it's arms into guns, "intruder, identify yourself" the man just smiled, pulling the trigger he shot out the blade from the scabbard, hitting the robot in the helmet, he grabbed his sword and sliced the android in half, sheathing his blade at the end.

At this the other androids looked at each other before changing their hands into blades and charging forwards, Blake shot back wards using her weapon to slice apart two of them. As they fought back to back, one would incapacitate an android and the other would finish it off, when one starting firing off rapid rounds the man blocked several before Blake charged forward, easily dodging the raining bullets. She sliced it and another to pieces before she took out her cleaver like weapon, using both the blade and it's sharp sheath, she sliced up another before taking a look at her surroundings.

She then charged again and using the twin blades she sliced a path, knocking one into the air the man kicked it, causing it to knock into the door and break it down. Landing on a flat bed and approaching androids the man said "lets do this" before running forwards, using Blake to help him take down two androids, Blake, now in front of the man, she transformed her weapon again, this time into a gun like mini scythe. Using a black ribbon she threw it, using the recoil to swing it around and slice the surrounding androids. Charging forwards again, the man led her, cutting down approaching androids wit ease.

Going into the next car they looked around, spotting the containers, the man opened one, before exclaiming "perfect, move on to the next car, I'll set the charges." Blake frowned "what about the crew members?" to which the man responded disgustedly "what about them?" their conversation was cut short when they heard the door close. A huge spider droid dropped down, and set itself in front of the door. "Adam" Blake said, clearly waiting for his direction. When the droid started charging its weapon and letting it go; Adam dodged several shots while Blake charged forwards while attempting to slice it, it body slammed her, knocking her down.

As it went forwards Adam jumped in slicing it and distracting it from his partner, dropping down, it kicked him away, and shot at him. No deterred Adam charged from behind and saved Blake from getting stomped on, putting her down, Blake voiced her thoughts "we have to get out of here" as she says that, the droid put it's guns together into a large cannon.

When it shoots them, they land back onto the flat bed, as the droid walks over to them, Adam put his and on his blade

"Buy me some time"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it"

Blake charged forwards dodging several shot she latched onto it with her weapon, using the ribbon and recoil she sliced I a couple times, charging forwards she sliced at its feet unsettling it's balance. She pulled herself up, dodged a couple shots then locked onto the underside of its head and unloaded several shots into it before back flipping away. Charging it's cannon again, Blake warned Adam and jumped out of the way, when the droid shot at Adam, he used his sword to absorb the attack, he stood up with his sheathed sword, it jumped for him, he sliced it with one large slice,, breaking it into smaller pieces with a small laugh. Running towards the edge of the flat bed he saw Blake on the other side, looking at him she said goodbye and cut the connection in the train, as she watched his disappear in the distance she told herself that this was the right thing to do.


End file.
